Tachiagirl
from album S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1' ---- '''Released' September 28, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu Single (2011) Next: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) ]] Tachiagirl (タチアガール; Stand Up! Girls) is s/mileage's 7th major single. It was released on September 28, 2011. The Single V was released on October 12, 2011. This is the first single to include sub-members, as well as the only to feature Kosuga Fuyuka. It sold 26,328 copies and charted at #4. Tracklist Regular Edition #Tachiagirl #Smile Ondon (スマイル音丼) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Tachiagirl #Smile Ondon #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) DVD #Tachiagirl (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Tachiagirl #Smile Ondon #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) DVD #Tachiagirl (Warugaki Ver.) Limited Edition C #Tachiagirl #Boogie Train '11 (ボギートレイン’１１) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Tachiagirl #S/mileage Singles Gekijou Moe Remix (スマイレージシングルス激萌レミックス;S/mileage Singles Ultra Crush Remix) ##Suki-chan (スキちゃん) ##Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) ##Uchouten LOVE (有頂天LOVE) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Tachiagirl #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Single V #Tachiagirl #Tachiagirl (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Tachiagirl (1st Generation Members Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Sub-members Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon *Sub-members (Debut): Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka (last), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2011.09.26 Coming Soon! *2011.09.30 Happy Music *2011.10.02 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances #Tachiagirl #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Otsuka Aina, Nomura Minami #Boogie Train '11 #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Tachiagirl #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #Smile Ondon #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Oba Kosuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, (Minor Vocals) #Boogie Train '11 #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon (Minor Vocals) Trivia *Boogie Train '11 is the 2011 version of Boogie Train '03, which was originally a Fujimoto Miki single. *This is the 5th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the only single where S/mileage was an 8 members line-up. *This is S/mileage's highest ranking single with a peak position of #4 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. *This is the first time S/mileage released singles in consecutive months. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,328 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,021 External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Japanese Wikipedia *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Tachiagirl, Smile Ondon, Boogie Train '11 Category:S/mileage Singles Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:8 Members Line-Up